Kieryn Ashadar
Name: Kieryn Ashadar Place of Birth/Raising: Andor Physical Description: Kieryn, at about 5’8 weighs about 130 lbs. Her green eyes are just slightly tilted, and are very expressive of her emotions. Her reddish-gold hair falls in a thick wave to her middle-to-lower back, and no matter how much sun she gets, her skin always retains its light coloration. = Character History = Kieryn had always lived a comfortable (if not always easy) life with her parents in Andor. Her father was a high-ranking and well-respected officer in the Queen’s Guard, until an injury forced him to retire. Her mother was what some might call a Wisdom, dispensing herbs and remedies to any and all who needed them (she could also channel, though weakly, and was completely unaware of it- because of this, her remedies were famous wherever she lived, and everyone came to her as their first choice for healing if they could). After her father retired, he took Kieryn and her mother to a small village where it would be easier for them to afford the cost of living. It was there that her mother told her that Kieryn, too, had the ability to “listen to the wind” (OOC NOTE: She doesn’t have the actual Talent, I just use that name because that’s what Wisdoms call it), and that in time she would be old enough to begin learning how. Their happy life continued for a little while, until a few days after Kieryn’s fifteenth birthday. A rumor had been spreading of Darkfriends in their little village, and Kieryn’s father, being who he was, had decided to track them down despite the injury that had forced him to retire. He found the Darkfriends, but he also found more than he could handle. The night before he could turn them in to authorities and bring about their arrest, they cornered him and Kieryn as they were walking through the village, headed home after a long day. He yelled at Kieryn to run and Kieryn, shocked and terrified as she was, obeyed. It was only until she was outside the village and on the road that she realized what she had done in leaving her father alone. Breathless, terrified, and shamed, she ran back to the village, only to come to a halt right outside. It was too late. The moment she ran, it was too late. Desperate to do something, anything, to help her father (or avenge him) she reached for anything that might help her, and in doing so, nearly found herself touching Saidar. However, the ability would not awaken in her yet no matter how she reached, and she collapsed on the ground, feeling empty, shamed, and furious beyond anything she had ever felt. But most of all, she hated Darkfriends. They would pay for what they had done. Her loathing for them was the only thing that kept her going over the next few days. It was during this time that she began to think. What good would it be to go out just as she was, a young weak girl, and begin hunting Darkfriends? That was no way to repay what her father had done to save her. Then it hit her. The Aes Sedai. They fought the Shadow; she had heard all about it. It was then that she decided to turn her hatred and anger into something more useful. They had killed her father-- that was done, and she had to move on. But that wasn’t stopping them from killing innocent people. Aes Sedai helped people all the time, she thought, and one never heard of an Aes Sedai who could not control her emotions, at least to some extent. That night, she did her best to kill her anger and filled it with resolve - she must not let the Shadow claim one more innocent life. The next morning, as she left for Tar Valon, she told her mother, “For what I must do, listening to the wind is not enough. I must be ready to battle the Shadow wherever it lurks, and for that, I must become Aes Sedai.” Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios